1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light device for a motor vehicle, suitable for emitting at least one first light beam and one second light beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle has to provide various lighting and/or signaling functions and notably high beam lighting, low beam lighting, fog beam lighting, diurnal lighting, position indication, direction change indication, reversing indication, braking indication, fog indication. Moreover, there is also a wide range of light functions that the vehicle has to perform within its very interior, such as, for example, a reading light or ambient lighting.
It is known practice to use light sources of surface type to produce these light functions. “Surface source” should be understood to mean a source having an emission surface with a width and/or length that is much greater than the thickness of the source, for example greater than ten times the thickness of the source. These surface sources make it possible to avoid obtaining a spot or even linear visual appearance that the light sources of generally spot type such as LEDs confer. “Spot light source” should be understood to mean a non-extended light source, of small dimensions, even negligible dimensions, for example with a light-emitting surface area of 1 mm2.
It is common practice to combine, in one and the same light device of a vehicle, a number of these light functions, whether for the high beam lighting, the vehicle indication functions or the lighting of the interior. Now, the known solutions require the light sources producing these functions to be juxtaposed, which poses a problem of compactness of the light device in the case of surface-type light sources.
There is thus a need to produce a number of light functions using one and the same light device which is compact and with a surface-type visual appearance when lit.